This is a request for a second year to continue analyzing data, collected in the Institute for Social Research 1972 and 1976 national election studies, of the extensiveness and functions of adults' identifications with major demographic categories in American life. The proposed analyses address two major issues: 1) the mental health implications of group identification, particularly for feelings of efficacy rather than powerlessness, and 2) the growth of group consciousness from group identification. The analyses focus four sets of demographic categories with which Americans may identify and which may represent four types of group consciousness: 1) blacks and whites (race consciousness), 3) businessmen, middle class, workingmen, and the poor (class consciousness) and young and older people (age consciousness). The combination of both a cross-sectional and panel design make these data nearly unique for unravelling causal dynamics between group identification and alienation, and in studying the development of group consciousnss.